Nick Kalata
Nick Kalata (known by his penname Nick Wilde) is an American music transcriber. He also plays bass, drums, guitar, and keyboards. Nick started composing at age 15. He talked to video game musician Frank Klepacki about how he composed his music on the AdLib sound card, which Frank said he used AdLib Visual Composer. Nick had found the software and originally wanted to look at it. However, he downloaded the software and decided to try writing a song. Thus, his first song, which he later titled "Rise of Darkness" was created, and Nick's composition career started. Nick started transcribing with AdLib Visual Composer, because he wanted to hear what certain video game tunes created on the NES sounded like on the FM AdLib sound card. In his 20s, when he found that some sheet music for songs he wanted didn't exist, he decided he had to transcribe them on his own. Thus, Nick's transcribing career started. While Nick hasn't created any books for any major book publishers, he does create and release his music transcriptions. Nick uses Sibelius to create his sheet music. Nick was the bassist, keyboardist, and a guitarist in the band Waking Maya. His major musical influences include Sting, Alice in Chains, Alan Parsons Project, and Barenaked Ladies. Nick's last name is of Greek descent. Transcriptions Video Games * Aladdin (NES) (Full Score) * Altered Beast (GEN) - Stage 1, Ending Theme (Full Score) * Circus Caper/Moeru! Oniisan (NES/FC) (Full Score) * Conan (NES) (Full Score) * Defender of the Crown (NES) (Full Score) * Deja Vu (NES) (Full Score) * Elite (NES) (Full Score) * Eye of the Beholder (DOS) (Full Score) * F1 Race (FC) (Full Score) * Final Lap (FC) - All N163 Songs (Full Score) * Friday the 13th (NES) (Full Score) * Galaga (ARC/NES) (Full Score) * Harukanaru Augusta (SMD) - Ending Theme (Full Score) * Hillsfar (NES) (Full Score) * Hydlide (NES) (Full Score) * Knight Rider (NES) (Full Score) * Last Starefighter (NES) (Full Score) * Loopz (NES) (Full Score) * Mach Rider (NES) (Full Score) * Mad Max (NES) (Full Score) * Metro-Cross (ARC) (Full Score) * NFL Football (NES) (Full Score) * Orb 3D (NES) (Full Score) * Paperboy (ARC) - Paper Route (Full Score) * Paperboy (NES) (Full Score) * Pebble Beach Golf Links (GEN) - BGM 1, Ending Theme (Full Score) * Pool of Radiance (NES) (Full Score) * Prince of Persia (NES) (Full Score) * Replicart (FDS) (Full Score) * Shadowgate (NES) (Full Score) * Space Hunter (FC) (Full Score) * Tetris (GB) (Full Score) * Tetris (NES) (Full Score) * Uninvited (NES) (Full Score) * Zelda no Densetsu (FDS) (Full Score) Music * The Alan Parsons Project - Turn of a Friendly Card (Piano/Vocal/Guitar) ** With Giorgio Rizzarelli *** Except "Games People Play" and "Time" * Chicago - Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is? (Piano Intro) * Chicago - Listen (Bass) * The Offspring - Huck It (Full Score) * Smash Mouth - All Star (Full Score) ** With Danny Begelman and Pete Sawchuk * Smash Mouth - Can't Get Enough Of You Baby (Keyboards) * Various Smash Mouth bass transcriptions * Sting - Beneath A Desert Moon (Full Score) * Sting - Everybody Laughed But You (Full Score) * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Close But No Cigar, Dog Eat Dog, Trigger Happy (Bass) Trivia * Nick's music transcribing penname, Nick Wilde, was inspired by two things. The first being Andy Rothstein's penname Andy Robyns, ans Nick Wilde from the movie Zootopia. Nick also picked "Wilde", as it was easier to pronounce than Kalata. Gallery Image:Nick_Kalata_-_1.jpg|August 23, 2015 (Copyright © Nick Kalata) Image:Nick_Kalata_With_Sean_Hurwitz.jpg|Nick With Smash Mouth Guitarist Sean Hurwitz (Copyright © Nick Kalata) Links * Facebook